Target:Micheal Myers
by HHSubzero
Summary: An assassin trying to change his life around takes a job he might not be able to complete. Kill Micheal Myers. This is a story I wrote on the fly and will be working on. If it stinks let me know. I'm still learning so it most likely will have mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Target:Micheal Myers. The long Halloween.

I have seen a lifetime of death. There have been things I've done that some people would condemn. My trade was that of an assassin. I was hired to kill and that's exactly what I did. There comes a time in your life when you are forced to reflect on the things you have done, with me the bad out weighed the good. I needed to change. My last mission opened my eyes. It made me a better man. I saw the monster I had become and realized that the bad was starting to outweigh the good in the world. So I quit cold turkey. No more assassinations. None.

"Seth!" My loyal friend yelled running into the room. "Seth! I've got something! You are never going to believe it!" he said almost out of breath. "Calm down Charles. Take a breath." His excitement was due to the fact that I had decided to go into buisness for myself. No more assassinations. Who was I kidding. It's all I knew. However, this time was different. I was hunting bad things. I wanted to help good people and Charles had apparently found a good one. "Okay, out with it. What's the target?" "I was contacted by a person who was in fear of their life. Every member of his family has already been killed and he is the next on the killers list." "Why doesn't he just go to the police?" I say looking at Charles with look of impatience on my face. Charles smiles. "They don't believe him." "You are telling me every member of his family has been killed and the police don't care." "It's not that at all. They are just afraid. This killer has killed some of the police as well. You see once James, that's our client, is dead. The police hope to never see the killer again because after all he only kills his own family members...oh and anyone else that is in the way of that goal." "Charles, that's crazy! You mean the police are that scared of a man." "Not just any man Seth. No one has ever survived an encouter with him. His legend is told only after he has killed and dissappeared again." Who the hell is this guy anyway?" "That's the best part. We are dealing with a real urban legend here! Micheal Myers!"

I had to take this one. We researched everything we could about Micheal Myers and found out about all the death he had left in his wake. Not only would we be helping James, but we would be helping the familys of those who lost loved ones to this monster. One problem though was he was usually only active on Halloween. It was still months away. So I traveled to James's house and started getting it ready for that day. Much to his dismay I made James stay there with me despite his insistance on being moved to a possible safe house.

"Tell me again why I can't just leave." James said frustrated. "He's going to come for you whever you are. If you are with me you will be safer. Don't worry I'm going to stop him." "How can you be so sure?" "I've never failed to kill anything I'm after. One of my jobs had me take out a mutated soldier. You would shoot him and he would just keep coming. Nothing would stop him or so it would seem." James looks scared. "How did you kill him?" "I did it the old fashioned way. I beheaded him with my sword." "You carry a sword too?" "I am always prepared."

The next morning a cop car showed up. A deputy knocked on James's door. It wasn't James that answered. "Who are you?" the deputy asked. "A friend of James. What can I do for you?" "I've come to ask James to be out of the county by October." "Why?" I asked. "The mayor wants no chance of any disturbances that month." "You mean deaths because of Micheal Myers!" The deputy tenses up. "Look here! I don't know who you are but, you got no business interfereing with the law. You just tell your friend James that if he's not gone by October first, then the police department will make him leave!" "Tell the mayor, James isn't leaving. Things are well in hand here. As long as your people stay away from here there will not be an incident involving Micheal Myers." The deuty thinks about it for a moment. "I guess we will be seeing each other on the first then." "I guess we will." I say staring coldly at him. He then gets in his patrol car and departs. Just great October first we have to face the police and somehow get them to let us stay. Then beyond that I have to take down Micheal Myers. It's going to be a long Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Target: Micheal Myers Chapter 2

I left James at his house in a panic room. It is almost impenetrable so I feel he is in little danger. There's more I need to know of Micheal Myers. I have to see if the house he grew up in is still standing. It's strange driving this highway towards town. On one side it is all lit up and alive. On the other it is mostly dark. The very grass seems dead or dying. Is this for real? It's as if the town abandoned the side of the street with this subdivision on it. It's marked clearly no trespassing. Blue lights suddenly come on behind me. It's about time that cop stopped shadowing me. I pull over to the side of the road that's mostly dead and roll down my window. In my side mirror I can see that it is female. She's a red head. I've always loved red heads. As she walks forward, I can see she's somewhat plain looking but, attractive.

"There a problem officer?" I ask.

"License please." she says coldly. She stares at it for a moment. "This says you are from this area. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I don't get out much. Was I speeding or something?"

She looks annoyed. "Don't play dumb with me. You are the stranger that is staying with James on the edge of town."

"Is that a crime?" I ask.

"No it isn't. I've been told by my superiors to keep an eye on you until the first of October. Any time you move I won't be far behind."

"Is all this fuss over a few murders years ago? Do you really think Micheal Myers is going to show up here after all that time?" I say.

She looks pissed off. "Yes! Yes, I do now that James is back in town. There's been no activity nothing for years! Now James shows up in town with you…. I mean why? Why come back now? Everything was almost normal!"

"So, James is supposed to run from town to town trying to avoid Micheal Myers for the rest of his life!?"

"I don't care about James! I care about this town! My family! Please, the both of you leave before it's too late."

The truth is I almost would do that for her. She seems so frightened of this guy. "Look, Micheal's gone for good. that's the only reason James came back. I'm helping him get his life back together now. I'm just going to the old Myers place to get some of his belongings."

"The Myers place!" she exclaims. "In my opinion, no one should be aloud in there. We are always running out these people who try to go on ghost hunts there. Damn those ghost hunt shows. You can't go there! If you do then he will be back for sure!"

"I just told you he's dead." I say.

She flings my license in the window at me. "When the first body shows up, I'm coming after you. October first…." she pulls out her gun. "…. you and James are leaving understand!" she says pointing it at me. I just stare at her. This isn't the first time I've had a gun pointed at me. I'm counting the ways I could break her arm and shoot her with her own weapon. She can tell I am not intimidated by her hollow threat and she puts her gun back in her holster. "You run into trouble at the Myers house don't call us. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on the first." she says. Then she turns and goes back to her car and pulls off.

Myers, I've got to find him before the first. He has to be at that house or near it. Driving through the deserted subdivision makes me think "Why didn't they just blow this place up?" None of this makes sense to me. I pull up at the Myer house. It looks like it has been through hell. I wonder if any besides those ghost hunters have had the nerve to come up here? I mean look at the front door. It looks like it's barely hanging on. There is actually still old blood stains on the front of the house. I can barely make out the sound of someone talking. I thought this place was abandoned. Slowly I ease in. Ahead to my right is the living area or what used to be one according to the info James gave me. Sitting in a circle are several people dressed in blue jump suits with white masks on. What the hell? Krack! Just great I stepped on an old piece of wood. All the masks turn to look at me. Slowly they all stand up. Looks like I found something here and that's trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Target: Micheal Myers chapter 3

It happens like a clichéd movie. Everything moves in slow motion. There is six of them. All are dressed as Micheal Myers and each have a butcher knife. I cross the distance between the first one and myself. A well placed hit shatters the attackers elbow joint causing his knife to fall. He screams out in pain and then I spin him around as my human shield. I pull my gun from my pocket and place it against his head. It's a twenty two caliber one of my favorite close range weapons. The others stop moving.

"Let's try this again! Who are you people?" I shout.

There is no answer. Just cold emotionless masks. As far as I'm aware Micheal Myers is only one person, not a group of people. "Last chance to talk!" I shout. One of them motions to the others. Slowly they lower their knifes.

"We are a new beginning. We are faithful followers of Micheal. This place is ours. We await his return and thanks to James returning…..we will not have to wait to much longer."

"You do know that when he does return, he will kill you all just for being here."

"That is his right, but he will not have to return here and find his enemies. For we will go to the town and kill everyone. Thus Micheal may hunt James with out any interference from them and we will bath in the blood of our victims and become as Micheal is….immortal!"

These people are crazy. What kind of town is this? "To bad that I am not going to allow that to happen. Here's the choices you have. First one surrender and I'll call the police to lock you people up. That's if those cowardly cops will even come up here. Second choice. This one is easy for me. I'll just kill you all and we all know no one will even bother coming here looking for you. What's it going to be. Life or death?"

"Our death's will only build on our beloved Micheal's legacy." their leader says.

"Micheal doesn't use a gun you idiot!" I look at them all. "Is this really worth dying over!? Really!? None of you have any families? Don't follow this idiot to your grave!"

They start to charge forward. I kick my hostage into them and then take careful aim at the back of my former hostages head. BLAM! The bullet goes through his head and into one of the others. Two down. Two charge at me. BLAM! BLAM! Two heart shots. The fifth one lunges at me with his knife. I smack him in the face with my gun. He stumbles backward. BLAM! A perfect head shot. The leader stands motionless. "Looks like it's just you and me now." I say coldly.

"The blood you have spilled just summons Micheal all the faster." he chuckles.

I put my gun away and charge him. In a matter of seconds I have his knife. "Tell your beloved Micheal he doesn't know who he's dealing with! Never mind I'll just leave him a message myself!" I say. I shove the butcher knife through his throat deep into his skull. The leader of this cult falls dead. I look down at the mass of dead Micheal Myers bodies. "If this doesn't send him a message nothing will."

My phone vibrates. It's James. He sent me a text. Looks like the cops aren't going to wait until the first to evict us. Oh well, looks like it's time to go handle this. I start to leave and then stop. It looks like I missed one. There's still one Micheal Myers left. "I've got no time for you! Get out of my way!" I shout. This Micheal doesn't move either. "Fine!" BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The figure doesn't move. I wish I could text James back but, it looks like Micheal Myers has finally come home.

CRASH! I am sent flying through the front bay window. It seems Micheal has super human strength and isn't phased by bullets. Charles, when I get back, I am going to kick your ass. You were supposed to get me intel like this. I roll to my feet and grab a shard of glass. Micheal is right on me. SHUCK! I drive the glass deep into his gut. He returns the favor in my shoulder. ARRGH! Definitely not ready to face this guy yet. I'm going to have to totally reevaluate how this job is going to be done. Question is how do I get away from him? I hit the trunk release on my keys. Next the long sprint to it. He is step for step with me. My next move catches him off guard. A simple move. The foot sweep. He tumbles violently into my car. It will only buy me a few seconds if any. Then he's on me again. This time I have a surprise for him. He stabs me with a piece of glass. I shove a white phosphorus proximity mine down his jumpsuit. KLICK! It goes off and the blast catches us both on fire. He got the worst of it. I roll until I am out. He just runs inside his home. Doesn't he know…to late the house is on fire. Looks like he hates fire. Noted. I quickly text James to let him know I am on my way. Round one goes unfortunately to Micheal. Whatever he is. I'm burnt, and suffering from multiple stab wounds. James won't be happy to know that the Micheal Myers is back and now no one is safe. I wonder will anyone even come up here to put out this fire? How many deaths will occur before I get back here more prepared?


End file.
